


Haunted House

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Halloween, M/M, classic haunted house story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Yuuri and Victor buy an new house but... it came with its own residents.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one, with this fic I have officially finished my beloved Halloween project of 31 days of 31 fics. I can't even believe I did this and actually finished. I'll probaby disapear for a while because I have a zine and bang to work on but there are so many more stories I want to write or finish writing.
> 
> The only warning with this fic is that it is a haunted house and while it is creepy I'm not a fan of gory scary stories so there's none of that here. All the scary stuff is psychological... poor Yuuri.

“Victor, are you sure about this house?”

“What’s wrong with the house?”

At a loss for words Yuuri merely looked around the grand old house Victor bought which he was adamant was in their set price range (“Yuuri, I promise, I didn’t spend more than you wanted even if I could have gotten you a mansion with a heated pool and a couple of acres for Makka and—“). For this house to be in that range there _had_ to be something wrong. Yuuri was surprised it _didn’t_ have a heated pool. There was a pond just behind the property though; apparently the property had half an acre in the front of the large house and a full acre behind. The back edge of the property met with some woods through which there was a path to a small pond that was frozen more than half the year. While they were beautiful, the woods also carried an eerie feeling that sent chills down Yuuri’s spine whenever he turned his back to them. 

The woods were the least of the problem. When he and Victor did the walk through Yuuri constantly felt like someone else was in the house, just beyond a corner or on the other side of a door. Then there were the locked doors. In the basement they found an old wooden door locked with a heavy steel bar across it. The attic was a little less ominous but was also hidden behind a curtain so… and neither had a key. Other than that, the windows were huge and there was a fireplace in the sitting room and the master suite. The master suite also had vaulted ceilings and a huge clawfoot tub big enough for both of them. There were two extra bedrooms (“Of course Yuri gets his own room.”), an office, a library, and a beautiful bright kitchen adjacent to a covered patio which looked out on the back yard. In theory, the house was gorgeous and Yuuri did kind of love it all, but Yuuri couldn’t shake the feeling of wrongness. 

Then Makka walked in whimpering.

The papers had been signed the day before and Victor was eager to move them in. Makka couldn’t go with them on the walk through so the first time she visited the house was they day of the move. Not that there was much moving involved, the delivery truck had been delayed.

“Victor, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Yuuri, just one night, we have a few days before our stuff is delivered so how about we stay just one night and if you decide you still don’t like it, we can call the moving company and cancel the move. We have a full 30 days to back out of the sale so one night won’t hurt.”

_One night huh?_

Yuuri couldn’t resist Victor’s heart shaped smile or the sad puppy face that he couldn’t be sure if Victor learned from Makka or vice versa. One night couldn’t be so bad… he hoped.

God was he wrong.

***

All evening Makka stuck to Yuuri’s side like glue. Victor was his usual vibrant self but Yuuri constantly felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. They ate takeout on a picnic blanket in the bedroom and tried to treat Makka to bits of meat but she refused. Eventually Victor and Yuuri gave up and decided to try the tub out before bed.

It was while Yuuri was undressing that he noticed his phone had no signal. That didn’t make sense, it was working earlier that afternoon. When he turned to ask Victor about his phone Yuuri realized what he thought was Victor was actually a large shadow standing in the corner of the room.

“VICTOR!”

Victor came running to the room, “What’s wrong?”

As soon as Victor stepped into the room Yuuri rushed to his side while turning back to the shadow—that was no longer there. _Maybe it was just my eyes playing tricks on me?_ How was that possible though? The whole time Yuuri was in the room he felt Victor, _someone_ , right there with him.

“I—I don’t know. I thought… Victor, where were you?”

“I was making sure the doors were locked and turning off the lights. Makka followed me to the front door and kept scratching at it but she didn’t want to go out when I opened it. I told you when you followed me down the hall.”

Yuuri froze, “Victor, I didn’t follow you down the hall. I went straight from the bedroom to the bathroom to get the bath ready.”

“No, you were, Yuuri you called out to me and I told you as I walked to the stairs!”

“I don’t like this, Victor, I want to go, we shouldn’t be here.”

“It will be fine, Yuuri; just one night. Come on, let’s try out the bath.”

Reluctantly Yuuri followed Victor back to the tub with Makka on their heels.

***

After an uneventful bath, Yuuri and Victor went to bed. Despite being vacant, the house still had quite a bit of antique furniture and that included the grand four poster bed in the middle of the room. Yuuri was still uneasy about sleeping in it, but… the floor wasn’t any more appealing. Makka was unwilling to sleep at the foot of the bed so Victor and Yuuri had to make room for her between them which turned into, Makka half on top of Yuuri and completely under the blankets. Yuuri felt the same.

During the night, Yuuri slept only fitfully, sometimes whimpering in his sleep. He would startle awake in an instant and feel the need to look around the room for the presence he felt watching him. Victor on the other hand slept heavily; not even Makka kicking out woke him. If Yuuri had thought about it, he might have considered this unusual. Victor normally woke up at the slightest movement from Yuuri, always feeling the need to reassure him. Yuuri was too lost in his own fear to really consider something might be wrong with him.

Around 2 A.M. Yuuri woke up once again only, this time he didn’t move. The light by the bed was out and a hand was caressing his cheek… a hand that was definitely not Victor’s; a hand that was cold and damp. Yuuri was too afraid to move and, though his eyes were open, he could see nothing in the dark room. In his mind he kept begging for Victor to wake up and notice and save him. He’d take Makka rescuing him, he wasn’t picky. The hand was moving down his cheek, fingertips leaving a cold trail behind. When it stopped, the hand was around his neck, not using any pressure, just… sitting… waiting. He didn’t know what it wanted, didn’t know if whatever it was could really kill him, but he also didn’t _want_ to know. Long moments passed without even a breath disturbing the silence. Then, finally, the hand withdrew and Yuuri breathed in shakily. The room was still dark and he couldn’t even be sure Victor was in the bed next to him but it _felt_ like Makka was still there. In the dark anything was possible. 

Yuuri wanted to reach out for the bedside lamp but _what if something else was there?_ Worse than his normal anxiety, Yuuri stayed motionless, waiting for something to happen. _How do I even know its Makkachin on my chest?_ The little voice in his head normally turned inward was now speculating on all the things that could be going on around him, in the room, in the dark. _Shouldn’t I feel her breathing? Shouldn’t I hear Victor breathing?_ Yuuri felt like he was moments from a panic attack that part of him wished for if only so he could black out and escape these fears.

Suddenly, the light was back on, Victor was sitting up and shuffling to the bathroom. Makka was sound asleep on his arm, large body rising and falling with each breath. It was like in the dark Yuuri was in a vacuum, all sound stolen, movements frozen. Even time had stood still. With the light on, the world was turning again, everything was back to normal. When Victor came back to the room and reached for the light switch Yuuri’s arm shot out to grab his sleeve. “Wait! Leave it on please!” Victor merely grunted and lay down on his side facing the wall. Yuuri tried to get comfortable again, pulling Makka a little closer like a teddy bear. The light would make it bearable.

_You never saw his face did you?_ Yuuri’s heart stuttered as he replayed the last few minutes from the time Victor turned on the light. He was already sitting up when the light came on, his back was to Yuuri as he shuffled around the bed, even when he came back either his back was to Yuuri or his hair covered his face. Now he was sleeping with his back to Yuuri. _No, that can’t be right_. Victor was a tactile person even when drowsy, especially when drowsy. He should have reached for Yuuri at some point, planted a sleepy kiss on his head. _Where’s Victor?_ Makka was starting to wake up from how tight Yuuri was holding her. Once she was fully awake she too froze. _Where’s Victor?_ Makka started to back away from Vic—whatever was in the bed with them, pushing Yuuri to the edge of the bed. Yuuri stumbled to his feet, hand on Makka as she too got out of the bed. _Where is Victor?_ The line kept playing in his head, over and over, like a spell to bring Victor back to them. _Where is Victor? Where is Victor? Where is Victor?_

Yuuri had stumbled all the way to the door walking backwards with Makka doing the same in front of him. _Where is Victor?_ Abruptly, hands landed on Yuuri’s shoulders causing him to shriek while doing a 180 mid-air.

“What’s wrong with you, Yuuri?” Yuuri didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight; Victor was in a sleep rumpled t-shirt and loose sweats. His hair was a mess and he looked both tired and confused but also concerned.

“Victor, if you go with me right now I’ll let you buy me any house you want regardless of price.”

“Yuuri? What’s going on?”

“Lets just go, right now.” Yuuri was already pulling Victor down the hall, thank the heavens he had enough sense to grab his phone and the car keys when he got out of bed.

“But Yuuri, what about our bags?”

“We’ll have the realtor pack it up for us tomorrow.”

Yuuri never once let go of Victor even when they got to the car. He just slid across the seat from the driver’s side and let Victor take the wheel. Even Makka had slid right into his lap like the lap dog she most definitely was not.

“I still don’t understand, what happened?”

“Victor, babe, just drive. Get us far away from this place.” Makka gave a little bark of agreement.

“Ok.”

***

Victor didn’t believe him.

Three days later and Victor still didn’t believe him. But, Victor loved him enough to look for a new house so that was all that really mattered. The realtor didn’t really seem surprised that they suddenly backed out; however, she also refused to tell them anything about the house. Yuuri was okay with that, he wanted to forget about that night and never go back to that house. So long as he could do that, he was okay.

“Yuuri, look at this house! They even have pictures! Hmm… I wonder why there are weird flashes in all of them…. Let’s go check it out, Yuuri!”

“NO!”


End file.
